Cage de Fer
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Molly II Weasley. C'est laid comme nom. C'est faux. C'est vieux, comme le monde. Et ridicule comme un conte pour enfant. C'est un nom de fille perdue. De fille seule. De fille abandonnée. Molly II Weasley, c'est moi.


**Cage de Fer**  
Molly II W./ Lily L. P./ Rose W./ Fred II W./ Scorpius M./ OCs  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance/(Drama)

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Merci ... et bien comme d'hab hein =) Par contre, je revendique mon petit David, Tom, Nola, Keith et... c'est déjà pas mal =)  
_

_Beaucoup plus sombre que mon OS sur Lucy, disons qu'il est ma vision de Molly...et je vous conseille vraiment de lire l'OS sur Lucy avant... mais ils sont écrit en miroir, donc lire l'un sans lire l'autre n'influe pas vraiment et ne gêne pas la lecture...  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Cage de fer**

**

* * *

**

- Casse-toi ! Fous le camp ! Barre-toi !

Molly II Weasley. C'est laid comme nom. C'est faux. C'est vieux, comme le monde. Et ridicule comme un conte pour enfant.

- Ne reviens jamais ! Salaud !

Molly II Weasley. C'est un nom de fille perdue. De fille seule. De fille abandonnée.

- Espèce de connard...

Molly II Weasley, cette fille dont les yeux sont noyés de larmes de rage, c'est moi.

Et lui, là-bas, qui me hurle de lui pardonner, c'est celui qui m'a trompée.

**...**

- Molly, fais pas cette tête. Je t'avais prévenue ! Non ?

C'est toujours sympa d'avoir des amies pour vous épauler.

- Il me plaisait. Je lui plaisais. On avait bu. Bon. On a couché ensemble. Et alors ? Faudrait savoir passer l'éponge ! Tu oublies la fois où...

Je la fixe. Froide. Dure.

Elle ne se sent pas coupable, son visage est détendu, elle arbore même ce petit sourire de salope que je lui connais si bien.

- Va-t-en, Nola. Va-t-en.

Elle n'a même pas l'air triste.

Elle aurait au moins pu faire semblant.

**...**

- Momo, tu...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Mais enfin...

- Tais-toi ! Je...

Je fonds en larmes. Aussi ridicule que ces héroïnes de feuilleton à l'eau de rose que regardent les moldus. Mon meilleur ami, le seul qui me reste, me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement en fredonnant de douces paroles réconfortantes.

Je les hais. Ils ont réussi à me faire pleurer.

Je l'aimais.

Je ne veux plus aimer.

- Merci, Keith.

- De rien, Molly.

**...**

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Je l'avais oublié. Je m'étais égarée.

Dans la librairie où je fais mon stage, les étagères sentent le vieux bois mêlé à l'odeur fruitée des pages usées, au parfum âcre de la poussière.  
Il n'y a personne, ici. Personne ne s'intéresse aux vieux livres, ils sont juste bons à être regardés. Alors, parfois, comme maintenant, je m'isole dans un coin, adossée à l'une des bibliothèques, et j'ouvre, comme si je tenais entre mes mains le plus beau des trésors du monde, l'un de ces livres. L'un de ces livres recouverts des signes inconnus pour la plupart des hommes.

Les runes.

J'adore les runes. Comme une passion insolite, décalée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les admirer, avec leurs formes tranchées et mystiques, leurs défauts lorsqu'elles sont calligraphiées, leurs sens multiples.

J'aime les runes, parce qu'elles au moins, sont pleines de surprises. Les hommes sont finalement si prévisibles... et j'en ai suffisamment fréquenté pour le savoir. Soit ils vous mentent, soit ils vous manipulent, soit ils n'ont d'attrait que pour votre corps, soit ils vous trompent.

A moins que vous ne soyez comme ma sœur et ne finissiez avec votre meilleur ami. Le problème, c'est que moi, je n'aime pas Keith. Et lui non plus ne m'aime pas.

Alors la fumeuse théorie de l'amour parfait s'envole en fumée, comme tous les rêves de gamines, quand on croit encore aux jolies princesses, aux princes charmants.

Ah... elle est pas belle ma vie ?

**...**

Le carillon de la porte tinte discrètement et résonne entre les livres. Vibrant. "Dilingdiling"

Je mets de côté l'épaisse _Encyclopédie Runique_, puis me prépare à recevoir le client, puisque ma patronne est en pause.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

L'homme qui est entré me fixe.

Vingt-trois ans à vue d'œil. Grand. Il me dépasse et je ne suis pas un petit mètre soixante, d'autant que je porte de hauts talons. Brun. Et une peau ébène. Ses yeux sombres me fixent.

Oui, je suis rousse, et alors ?

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Je n'aime pas me répéter.

- J'aimerais un exemplaire des _Chroniques de Merlin_ en version runique, me dit-il avec une courtoisie qui me fait presque me sentir coupable.

- Je vous apporte ça.

Tiens, tiens. Intéressant. Il doit être plutôt bon, c'est du haut niveau ces chroniques...

Je déniche l'énorme volume et l'apporte à la caisse, prête à recevoir l'argent.

Tendit qu'il cherche sa bourse, j'en profite pour lancer la conversation:

- Vous étudiez les runes ?

- Pas du tout, je commande ça pour le plaisir de déchiffrer plein de signes incompréhensibles.

Il me tend l'argent impérieusement puis se saisit du livre que j'ai laissé sur le bord du comptoir.

- Au revoir.

Et il me plante, là, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte, le visage dans une pose qui transpire la frustration.

Quel con.

**...**

- Dis Molly, tu leur pardonneras un jour ?

- A qui ?

- Et bien... Tom et Nola...

- Bien sûr. Et je vais même aller les bénir le jour de leur mariage luxueux. Qui sait, je jouerai peut-être le rôle de la marraine bonne fée le jour où elle tombera enceinte parce qu'il avait bu et qu'elle aussi ? Et peut-être même serai-je le juge lors de leur divorce ?

- Momo...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Molly...

- Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais aller leur ouvrir grand les bras et les accueillir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Je l'aimais. Il m'a trahie. Soit. C'est du passé. Et Nola n'était même pas une vraie amie.

Je me blottis dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai que toi, Keith. Plus que toi.

- Et ta sœur ?

- Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle ne m'a jamais comprise.

- Et ta mère ?

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Hein ? "Oh maman, tu sais ! Je suis seule, mais c'est sûrement ta faute, tu l'as laissé m'élever."

- Ton père ?

- Oui. Mon père.

Keith me jeta son regard maternel. J'avais envie de lui éclater son beau petit nez dans ces moments-là.

Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais vécu avec mon père. Il ne pouvait envisager le dégoût qui transparaissait dans ma voix chaque fois que je l'évoquais.

**...**

La porte de la boutique s'ouvre.

- Que puis-je pour... vous ?

Encore lui ? On a rarement des clients, et certes, ceux qui viennent sont des habitués, mais deux fois le même dans la même semaine...

- Mademoiselle Weasley, permettez, m'interrompit ma patronne, me jetant un regard outré devant ce "vous" familier et impoli.

Cette femme est un peu sévère sur les bords, sèche comme un bout de pain rassis, et ses lunettes font penser à celles de McGonagall - je lui avais rendu visite plusieurs fois avec tante Hermione et ma mère quand j'étais petite, maintenant, elle est morte. Mais cette libraire cinquantenaire à bon fond. Cette vieille McGonagall aussi, remarquez.

Je repose mon regard sur le client qui me fixe, l'air franchement surpris.

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Mon nom est plutôt connu dans le monde Sorcier, mais tout de même, me regarder ainsi... c'est... insultant. Il me jette presque un regard de haine.

Comme si je lui avais fait quelque chose !

- J'aimerais _Les Échanges Épistolaires Druidiques_, s'il vous plaît, articule-t-il distraitement, plus occupé à me lancer un regard à faire pâlir une vache.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Énervée, je détourne le regard et retourne vaquer à mes occupations. J'attrape _l'Encyclopédie Runique_ et me rassied à ma place fétiche.

Ce gars m'intrigue. Sauf qu'il m'effraie, aussi.

**...**

- Mamaaaan, s'il te plaît...

- Mais... vous vous entendiez si bien !

- Oui et bah... pas si bien que ça visiblement !

Je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi nous avions rompu, Tom et moi. Je refuse de voir la pitié dans ses yeux prairie.

- Ne t'énerve pas, ma chérie... bon, je vais te faire un petit thé...

Elle soupire. Je sais. Je ne suis pas Lucy. Je ne serai jamais Lucy. La jolie et gentille Lucy future artiste. Non. Je suis la pétasse. Je suis ce genre de fille sur qui on se retourne dans la rue en se demandant si elle n'a pas confondu le fond de teint avec de la peinture. Et voilà. On en revient à Lucy, la petite peintre.

Elle m'énerve.

- Tiens.

Revoilà ma mère. Autant, petite, je trouvais son continuel sourire rassurant, maintenant, je le trouve juste hypocrite.

Lucy ne connaît pas sa chance d'avoir été élevée par elle et non pas par Percy. Je suis née trop tôt, bien avant la cicatrisation du traumatisme. La mort de Fred Weasley avait laissé mon père mutilé, affaibli, lointain et froid. Encore plus sévère et maniaque qu'il l'avait jamais été dans les récits de famille. Je l'avais vu revenir, des fois, complètement saoul, abattu, vers mes cinq ans. Mes six ans aussi.  
Il était parti deux ans à l'étranger, deux longues années où il avait été confronté à la mort; sept-cent-dix jours à ressasser la mort de Fred et la culpabilité de son dernier sourire. Il était revenu. Encore plus maigre. Plus triste. Au coin du feu, fantomatique, il regardait l'âtre avec l'avidité d'un fou qui voudrait s'y jeter. Mon père m'avait fait peur. Mon père m'avait trop protégée, paniqué qu'il était à l'idée que je connaisse le même sort que son frère.

Ces souvenirs sont traîtres, ils sont les seuls qu'il me reste de cet âge.

- Fais attention, il est un peu chaud, me prévint ma mère avec une gentillesse que je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver insupportable.

- Je sais. Je n'ai plus huit ans.

Comment avais-je évolué ? Poudlard m'avait sauvée et avilie, Poudlard m'avait changée. En bien ou mal, je n'en sais rien, disons que les effets néfastes étaient égaux des bénéfices à mon sens. Loin de l'influence paternelle, mais pas à l'abri d'une beuglante, je m'étais libérée sur la seule chose que mes parents ne pourraient jamais découvrir ou me reprocher sans que je leur en parle. Et je ne leur en avais jamais vraiment parlé.

Les garçons.

Je ne suis pas nymphomane, non. Mais disons que je suis sortie avec un peu plus de garçons que les autres filles et que j'ai passé les étapes un peu plus vite que les autres filles. En fait, je les ai plutôt grillées. Mais c'était ma manière à moi de prendre mon indépendance et d'échapper à l'autorité parentale étouffante de Percy. C'est sûrement aussi stupide que tout le reste, mais cela me faisait du bien.

Et puis, j'ai toujours préféré les regrets aux remords.

- Bois, ma chérie.

Bois, bois, bois. J'ai vingt-et-un ans. Arrêtez de tous me donner des ordres. Je suis libre.

Je repousse ma tasse par esprit de contradiction. Je sais c'est stupide, j'ai dépassé le stade de l'adolescence, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'aie jamais trouvé pour m'opposer à eux. Enfin, mon père surtout. Le léger problème, c'est que cette aversion que j'ai pour les ordres, les règles et toute forme de règlement s'est étendue à chacun. Ma mère fait juste partie du lot.

Audrey me jette un regard confus, peut-être un peu déçu, aussi.

- Je vais y aller.

Je ne supporterais rien de plus.

Lucy peut vivre heureuse ici.

Pour moi, cette maison n'est plus rien d'autre qu'une cage de fer dont je me suis échappée.

**...**

- Keith... embrasses-moi.

Il plonge ses iris bleu dans les miens. Il ne semble pas surpris.

- Tu as bu, Molly.

- Je saiis... là est tout l'intérêt de la chose.

- Tu es seule Molly.

- Justement...

- Tu le regretteras demain matin.

- Je le regretterai. Mais dis plutôt pourquoi tu trouves des excuses pour me faire changer d'avis.

- Parce que tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais rien te refuser et que j'aime Lauren.

Je sais. Notre relation est étrange, un peu comme si chacun tenait la tête de l'autre en dehors d'une eau ténébreuse et profonde. On se soutient comme on peut. Comme des bouts de bois flottant difficilement à la surface.

- Keith, embrasse-moi.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Aussi éphémère qu'un souffle de vent qui passe.

Je me sens mal. Ma tête tourne. Non. Le monde tourne. Keith ? Keith ! Reviens ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

Tout devient noir.

**... **

- Molly !

La porte s'ouvre béante sur une rousse rayonnante. Ah, non, deux rousses rayonnantes. Mes adorables cousines hyperactives.

- Lily ? Rose ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Fred arrive. Euh, bon, on a appris que tu broyais du noir, toute seule, et tout, alors on vient te chercher pour t'emmener à une super soirée... ahem.

Je sens le plan foireux.

- La... réception des Malefoy.

Euh... hein ?

- Mais je suis pas invitée.

- Moi si. Et j'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux. C'est Scorpius qui me l'a dit, rétorque, malicieuse et faussement innocente, ma chère Rose.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, me coupe impérieusement Lily.

J'avais oublié. Autant essayer de négocier avec une tortue.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai en ce moment, avec les comparaisons animales bizarres ?

- Salut les filles, j'apporte la robe !

Fred vient d'apparaître à son tour, avec dans ces mains une énorme housse noire.

Je veux mourir.

**...**

Cette robe est un enfer. Bon, d'accord, elle est jolie, mais c'est tout de même un enfer. Ce bustier m'empêche de respirer. Pour le reste, elle est un peu - beaucoup - plus longue que ce j'ai l'habitude de porter, mais ça n'est pas plus mal. Je me suis amusée, ça y est.

Jouer les femmes faciles et se faire tromper par le mec que l'on aime lorsqu'on a finalement décidé de se ranger... j'ai donné.

- Tu vois, c'est pas si terrible, me chuchote Lily, amusée.

Ouais. Allons dans un coin sombre que je te fasse ta fête et on en reparle après.

- Bon, moi, je vais chercher Scorpius.

Rose est amusante, avec son Scorpius. Ils sont tellement accrocs que j'aurais envie de me moquer de ce sentimentalisme dégoulinant, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les admirer d'avoir ainsi su dépasser préjugés et interdits. Il n'est pas si simple de se battre pour ce genre de cause.

Je n'aurais jamais eu leur courage.

- Bon, moi, je vais rejoindre mon cavalier.

- Essaye de n'être pas trop dure quand tu le jetteras, fis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Lily me ressemble un peu sur certain point, mais elle n'est pas dépressive, elle. Elle est juste heureuse de croquer ses dix-neuf ans à pleines dents.

Je m'avance vers le bar, ignorant les regards intéressés et indiscrets se posant sur mes courbes mises en valeur. Je ne touche plus aux hommes avant un petit moment.

- Un Firewhisky.

Vu la tête qu'il fait, je suppose que c'est rarement ce genre de boisson que les femmes de haute famille demandent.

Je me mets en mode off et sirote tranquillement mon Whisky pur feu, au premier verre, je ne risque rien. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à finir bourrée à ce genre de réception.

- Molly !

Je pivote. Scorpius Malefoy, accompagné d'un type que je n'ai pas le temps de détailler se dirige vers moi, d'un pas vif.

Étonnant.

- Molly, Lily m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle te cherchait. Et aussi que tu la trouverais dans le jardin.

A vrai, dire toutes ces informations ne me semblaient pas très intéressantes, parce que je venais de reconnaître le type derrière Malefoy. Le gars de la libraire.

En nous voyant nous jauger, il a dû supposer qu'il devait faire les présentations et s'est cru obligé de prononcer le basique:

- Molly Weasley, David Zabini. David... euh bein Molly.

Zabini... Zabini... ce nom me disait quelque chose...

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

Je lui jette un regard si noir que j'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont sortir de mes orbites.

- _Elle _a été invitée par Rose, la petite-amie de ton ami ici présent.

Haha. Je savoure ma victoire là.

- Euh... vous vous connaissez ? Intervient, sûrement décontenancé, ce cher Scorpius.

- Non.

Ce mec m'horripile. Pourquoi me déteste-t-il tant alors que... Zabini... Zabini... oh mon dieu.

Merlin... Tout est plus clair et logique, surtout. Même si je n'y suis pour rien. Enfin je comprend mieux... déjà qu'il doit détester les Weasley, alors il doit haïr tout ce qui se rapporte à Percy Weasley de près ou de loin vu qu'il a été le juge qui a fait pencher la balance lors du procès de sa mère pour la peine maximale qu'elle encourait... soit trente ans de prison.

Pansy Parkinson est toujours enfermée, et va sûrement le rester encore un bon bout de temps.

Le fils Zabini... les titres de journaux commencent à me revenir.

- Mais...

Scorpius ne comprend pas. Normal. Enfin, à son visage inquiet, il a l'air de saisir que son ami est affecté par mon nom, et semble se rappeler pourquoi. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle est derrière les barreaux... Pansy Parkinson ne méritait pas une telle condamnation. J'avais suivi cette affaire de près, même si j'étais petite, parce que, naïve, j'étais foncièrement contre l'idée d'enfermer les gens. Après coup, je réalise qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle était plus jeune que moi. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans.

Est-on vraiment majeur à dix-sept ans ? Capable de réfléchir autrement que par nos parents lorsque le climat dans lequel on a toujours vécu n'a été que racisme et haine envers les opposants du mage noir ? Quand on a rien connu d'autre que la froideur de ces familles sans âmes ? Quand on ne peut rien faire sinon choisir un camp, et que toutes nos connaissances, tous ceux qui nous entourent, tous ceux qu'on a toujours connu... sont avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Je ne cherche pas à excuser Pansy Parkinson, ses actes ont été effroyables, c'est une meurtrière, et je serais de toute manière bien mal placée pour lui accorder l'absolution, cependant, une chose est sûre : Je n'approuve pas la décision de mon père.

Encore aujourd'hui.

Et l'iris sombre plein de l'aversion de David Zabini me transpercent insidieusement à cause de cette décision qui n'est pas et ne sera jamais la mienne.

Je hais mon père. Peu importe la distance, il trouve toujours le moyen de m'atteindre. Il ne me laissera jamais m'envoler...

- Désolée... je dois rejoindre Lily. Bonne soirée !

Je suis lâche. Ma voix a tremblé, je crois.

Alors je m'enfuis. Comme toujours.

**...**

Je crois que je suis libre, je tente de m'en persuader. Sauf je suis encore enfermée, au fond.

Qui ai-je tenté d'abuser ? Qui a été abusé ?

Je ne suis qu'un oiseau enchaîné qui rêve de prendre son envol. Qui a cru le prendre, mais qui ne s'est que perdu dans une seconde cage.

Les vapeurs de mon cinquième whisky pur feu me montent à la tête.

Je me demande s'il existe seulement une sortie, quelque part.

Ma vue est floue, obscurcie.

Je ne vois plus la lumière.

Je suis prisonnière. Pour l'éternité.

- Molly ! Ah, tu es là. Scorpius m'a dit qu'il t'avait demandé de... Molly ? Ça va ?

Je voudrais ne plus exister. J'ai mal à la tête. Mal au cœur. Mal à l'âme.

Je m'effondre, comme le monde s'effondre autour de moi.

**...**

- Molly, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur !

Je n'écoute pas, je n'écoute plus.

J'ai frôlé un coma éthylique, et alors ? Comme si c'était la première fois.

- Maman, laisse-là se reposer, conseille ma sœur de sa voix si douce.

Elle m'énerve.

- Excusez-moi, je viens faire le bilan, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, normalement tout est en ordre, après, elle pourra rentrer chez elle, intervient le nouvel arrivant.

Le Médicomage.

Tous sortent.

Et je suis seule.

**...**

- Keith... je... j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît viens...

- Écoute, Molly, je... je suis avec Lauren, je dois te laisser... je... je suis désolé, mais... demain. Je viendrai demain.

Il coupe la communication par cheminée.

Mon meilleur ami m'abandonne pour une fille. Une fille qu'il aime.

Si seulement... si seulement... si seulement j'avais pu l'aimer. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple.

Au lieu de ça je suis seule. Toujours seule.

Je me sens mal. Je le sens mal.

Je vais faire une connerie.

J'attrape mon manteau et quitte l'appartement.

Tant pis.

**...**

J'aime Londres la nuit. Le côté moldu, surtout. C'est une ville vivante, parcourue par des couples qui sortent, des bandes d'amis éméchés, des poivrots, et d'autant de SDF, de flics qui rappellent à l'ordre, de familles aux sourires heureux, de fous sortis de l'asile, et de chiens échappés de chez eux.

Londres côté sorcier n'est pas plus sage, mais l'on risque de m'y reconnaître, et perd tout son attrait. En tout cas pour ce que je compte faire.

Me saouler, coucher avec le premier mec venu, et me réveiller demain, les idées noires, encore plus déprimée qu'aujourd'hui.

Au moins je le serais pour une autre raison que Tom.

Que cet abruti.

**...**

Je pousse la porte de mon bar favori. Ça sent l'alcool, la testostérone et la transpiration. Le poney quoi.

Pour moi, cette odeur est comme celle des livres: elle me fait me sentir chez moi.

Je m'approche du bar, et commande un double martini. Ça me semble bien pour démarrer ma soirée de beuverie.

- Tiens, tiens, Wizzli...

Oh non... pas lui. C'est pas vrai. Combien de chance il y avait-il pour que ça arrive ? Que ça _m'_arrive à _moi_ ?

- Alors commeuuça on vient se cacher dans les bars mal fréquentés mold...

- Chuut !

Je lui plaque violemment ma main sur la bouche. Il veut qu'on nous entende ou quoi ?

- Oops.

Visage de petit garçon pris sur le fait alors qu'il est en train de faire une bêtise. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ce genre d'expression sur sa figure austère. Pas que je l'ai vu beaucoup, mais... enfin.

- Alors Zabini, et toi ? T'as franchement pas l'air frais.

- Et alors ? C'est pas pour finir comme moi que t'es venue ?

Il marque un point.

- Ce que je comprend pas... c'est pourquouua... ?

Il est vraiment pas frais _du tout_. On dirait un alcolo de bas étage. Il me fait pitié.

- Parce que c'est pas parce qu'on s'appelle Weasley qu'on voit la vie en rose. Et que la vie est rose.

Bah, qu'est ce que je peux perdre à lui raconter ma vie, il ne s'en souviendra pas demain.

- Oh... toua au moiiins, t'avais ta mère.

Et voilà. Je savais que c'était pour ça. Pour ça qu'il me hait depuis le début.

- Au moins, tu avais ton père, que je lui balance avec hargne. Toi au moins, tu avais un père. Pas une vieille loque dépressive.

Il se tait. Il doit intégrer, réfléchir. Et vu la dose de gramme qu'il doit avoir par litre, je n'ose pas imaginer le temps que ça prendra.

Mes envies de finir bourrée d'ici la fin de la soirée se sont envolées en fumée. Je ne veux pas ressembler à ça. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus.

Je voudrais que cette vie ne soit plus la mienne. Être Lucy, ça serait bien.

- Viens, je vais te ramener.

Je paye ma modeste consommation et traîne Zabini. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le ramène. Finalement, de quoi suis-je coupable ? D'être née de mon père ? C'est stupide. Et pourtant, je l'entraîne, malgré ses protestations, malgré ses insultes.

Je crois qu'il a bu pour oublier. Oublier qu'il n'a pas eu d'enfance, oublier que lorsqu'on appelait son nom, c'étaient des regards noirs qui l'accompagnaient tout le long du chemin.

Facile d'imaginer. Pour moi, c'est à la fois pareil... et l'inverse. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance. Mais j'ai toujours été admirée pour mon nom, alors que je n'ai rien fait à part le traîner dans la boue.

- Pourquoi tu me ramènes ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- Tu me fais pitié.

- Ah.

Il se tait. L'air pur et la température basse semblent lui rafraîchir un peu les idées, même s'il n'est pas au sommet de sa forme.

Inconsciemment, je le détaille, mes yeux roulent sur lui, et je constate qu'il est beau. Oh, ce n'est pas le futur mannequin à la Une de Sorcière Hedbo, mais il a du charme. Sûrement parce qu'il est complètement déprimé. Sûrement parce qu'il sombre en enfer. Ce côté m'a toujours attiré. Comme quoi, à vingt-et-un ans, je n'ai toujours pas passé mon goût pour les bad boys.

Et pour l'interdit.

- Pourquoi tu me mates comme ça ?

Grillée.

- Je me disais que t'étais plutôt pas mal.

Ma sincérité me tuera.

- Ouais je sais.

Il me détaille à son tour. Ses iris sombres, presque invisibles dans la pénombre, glissent sur moi. Insolents. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, clairement provocateur.

Oh là, j'ai un peu trop chaud pour mon propre bien.

- T'es pas mal non plus, pour une Weasley.

Aimable manière de me dire que je suis rousse.

- C'est par où chez toi ?

- Dans quelques rues. Je peux rentrer tout seul, je commence à y voir plus clair.

Accepte, accepte !

- Non. Au prochain caillou, tu t'écrases contre le béton. Tu t'es vu marcher ?

Il s'approche de moi. Il est vraiment grand.

- Hum, dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de me quitter.

- Je suis la fille de Percy Weasley.

Piqué par ma réplique, il se recule, et enroule ses épaules. Il est attendrissant, comme un gosse prit en faute.

Merde. Mais à quoi je pense ?

- Tu n'es pas Percy Weasley...

Cette remarque me fait frissonner. De froid. Pitié, de froid.

- Tu n'es pas Percy Weasley.

Mon cœur a un raté.

Oh lalala...

- Tu n'es pas Percy Weasley !

- Oui bah c'est bon, calme-toi.

Tais-toi, par pitié, tais-toi...

- C'est là.

Il s'approche du boîtier et de son code.

- Tu habites côté moldu ?

- Non, on est repassés côté sorcier.

- Ah.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Il compose son code, puis pousse la porte. Qui s'ouvre.

J'ai chaud. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. J'aurais tellement voulu que cette porte ne s'ouvre pas.

- Tu m'accompagnes, propose Zabini.

- T'es pas assez grand pour marcher tout seul ?

Je regrette immédiatement mes paroles, agressives et surtout loin de ma pensée. Mais je le repousse, il faut que je le repousse...

Il est près, trop près, il se rapproche encore... son souffle chaud frôle mon oreille.

- Tu en meurs d'envie...

Tétanisée, puis presque hypnotisée, je le suis, tandis qu'il entre.

Moi, Molly Weasley, qui avait toujours réussi à piéger les hommes... je venais de me faire piéger.

J'étais de nouveau l'oiseau en cage.

De mon propre gré.

**...**

Je suis dans un lit. Nue. L'odeur des draps n'est pas celle des miens.

Puis, comme une claque, la soirée de la veille me revient d'un seul coup.

Dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça. Dites-moi que je ne l'ai pas fait...

- Salut.

Merde. Je l'ai fait. Je fixe David - maintenant que j'ai couché avec lui, je peux au moins l'appeler par son prénom. David me fixe.

- Salut.

Quelle conne ! Quelle... quelle... je n'arrive même pas à trouver d'insulte suffisante pour exprimer ma stupidité.

Un temps.

Je réfléchis rapidement à la situation.

Finalement... qu'ai-je fais de mal ? Je... rien ? Alors pourquoi toute cette tension ? Cette... animosité ?

- Tu pars dans dix minutes et quand tu reviens, je dois avoir quitté l'appartement ?

Il m'adresse un sourire amusé.

- Oh, bah, vu qu'il est midi, je crois que je vais t'inviter à déjeuner. Au point où on en est...

Je ris. Jaune. Mais je ris.

_"Au point où on en est..." _Cette phrase semble si fataliste... Comme si tout ça n'était qu'une tragédie qui nous dépassait.

**...**

- Alors comme ça, tu étudies les runes dans la même école que moi depuis deux ans et l'on ne s'y est jamais croisés ?

- Visiblement non... en tout cas, pas de manière assez originale pour s'être remarqués.

J'aurais dû faire de l'humour. Cette ambiance est glauque pour un semi-rencard.

- C'est marrant, je ne t'aurais pas vu petit rat de bibliothèque, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré dans la librairie.

- Je peux te retourner le compliment.

Il me jette un sourire amusé. Il est _vraiment_ mignon. Comment ai-je fais pour passer à côté les trois premières fois où nous nous sommes vus ? Ah, si, je sais. Il me jetait toujours des regards noirs en faisant une tête d'enterrement.

Mes pupilles tombent soudain sur l'horloge du petit restaurant moldu.

- Il va me tuer.

Sombre constatation, mais purement véridique.

- Qui ça ? Me demande David.

- Keith.

- Euh...

- Mon meilleur ami. Je... enfin c'est compliqué, mais il devait passer aujourd'hui et... il va me tuer.

- On peut... - il se penche - transplaner si tu veux.

Je pince les lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas mon permis.

Oui, c'est la honte. Merci bien.

Il cligne des yeux, se demandant sûrement si c'est une blague.

Je n'éclate pas de rire. Ah. Ça y est, il a compris que c'était sérieux.

- Haha. Non... c'est pas vrai ?

- Non, bien sûr. Je raconte ça pour me foutre la honte. Un de mes plus grands hobbys. Bien sûr que oui, abruti, c'est vrai.

- Bon, t'énerve pas. Je... on va faire du... tu-sais-quoi d'escorte.

C'est que les moldus ont des oreilles.

Blasée, je l'admire demander l'addition, un délicieux sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

C'est qu'il est vraiment pas mal, le petit Zabini.

**...**

- Keith, pitié, pardonne-moi... je sais j'abuse...

- Dis-lui de partir.

Il est vexé. C'est suffisamment rare pour que je prenne son état au sérieux. Je supplie mentalement Zabini de partir, complètement perdue.

- Bah, de toute façon, je devais y aller. Salut Molly... c'était... intéressant.

Et il disparaît.

Intéressant ?

Coucher avec moi, c'était... intéressant ? Il se fout de moi j'espère.

- Molly ! Je... arrête de me traiter comme un kleenex, tu veux ? Je ne suis pas ton jouet, l'épaule où tu peux pleurer quand tu déprimes ! Merde à la fin !

Keith me l'avait dit. Il ne pourrait rien me refuser. Il parlait, il essayait de crier, il n'était pas convaincant, mais il pensait ce qu'il disait. Et je me taisais, par respect pour lui. Et sa colère.

- Tu sais quoi ? Il faut que je prenne de la distance. Tu me... tu m'empêches d'avoir une vie, tu prends tout mon espace vital, tu prends tout ce que j'ai à donner. Je t'ai toujours tout donné, mais avec Lauren, c'est sérieux. Je veux lui donner de moi aussi... tu comprends ?

Ne dis rien, Molly. Ne dis rien.

- Je t'adore Momo, tu le sais...

Ne le reprend pas. Ne lui répète pas encore une fois que tu ne veux pas qu'il t'appelle comme ça. Sinon, il ne reviendra plus. Sinon, il ne pourra plus rien pour toi. Tu as besoin de lui, Molly. Tu as besoin de Keith.

- Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît. Juste prendre de la distance quelques temps.

J'acquiesce péniblement lorsque j'aurais juste envie de lui hurler que je ne veux pas. Mais ce serait trop égoïste. A moi d'être son amie. A moi de lui permettre le bonheur.

- Je... salut alors. A plus.

Et il disparaît dans la cheminée.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais la première personne à laquelle je pense, c'est David.

Reviens, Keith... reviens...

Je voudrais tant revenir en arrière... j'aimerais tant savoir pourquoi tu m'as trahie Tom...

**...**

C'est mon dernier jour à la librairie. Après, je reprends les cours.

Je suis plutôt pressée et contente que ça soit le cas. Depuis que je travaille dans cette librairie, ma vie va vraiment de travers...

La sonnerie. Je me tourne.

David. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Je me compose un sourire.

- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui ?

- Me rattraper pour ma sortie d'hier soir.

Ah bon ? Je ne le voyais pas comme ça.

- Hum, c'est à dire qu'on est dans une librairie... je ne crois pas pouvoir te fournir ça.

- Allez... Je n'arrive pas à me remettre d'être parti en te disant que ça avait été_... intéressant_.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Bon d'accord. Ce soir. Dix-neuf heures. Tu as intérêt à m'inviter dans un sacré resto si tu veux te faire pardonner.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil puis semble se souvenir d'où il se trouve.

- Bon, tu as le tome 6 des _Contemplations du Magicien_ ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais des livres ? Tu les manges ?

**...**

- Ca s'est bien passé avec Keith au fait ?

Je plonge dans mon assiette de porc caramélisé et saisis d'un mouvement de baguettes tremblant une boule de riz.

- Il ne me parle plus.

- Oh, merde. Désolé. A cause de moi ?

Je relève les yeux, et, en voyant son air paniqué, secoue doucement la tête.

- Non. Non. C'est de ma faute.

Je préfère ne pas m'appesantir là-dessus, et je crois qu'il le comprend.

Un silence flotte, gêné, tandis que nos baguettes cognent contre les assiettes de porcelaine.

- Dis, pourquoi tu m'as invitée ?

Je demande parce que cela m'intrigue. C'est vrai. Après tout, entre nous, ce n'était qu'une nuit... non ? Un besoin à satisfaire, une envie à combler. Pas comme s'il pouvait envisager d'avoir une vraie relation avec la fille de celui qui a foutu sa mère en taule !

- Je ne sais pas. Je me sentais un peu coupable. Et puis, un dîner n'engage à rien, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, tu me sembles être en panne d'amis, il me semble. Tu n'irais refuser une âme charitable.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Soit. Si tu y tiens.

Il me sourit, et avale une bouchée de son poulet au curry.

- On a grillé les étapes, non ?

Tu peux le dire...

- Alors reprenons à zéro, d'accord ?

- Ok.

- Salut, moi c'est David Zabini, vingt-trois ans, scorpion.

- Salut, moi c'est Molly Weasley, vingt-et-un an... euh cancer je crois.

- Désolé, le signe astrologique, c'était pour...

Nous échangeons un regard complice. Peut-être le premier. Je me sens comme revenue en arrière. Il y a si longtemps que je me souviens à peine de cette époque. Lorsque j'ai fait connaissance avec Keith. Puis plus tard, avec Tom.

- Molly ?

Arrête de ressasser le passé, Molly... arrête de le ressasser. Ça ne sert qu'à te faire plus mal.

- Molly ?

- Hum ?

- Ça va ?

- Ah... euh oui.

- Tu faisais une tête bizarre.

Je l'aime bien, mais je ne vais pas lui déballer ma vie comme ça.

- Ah bon ? Dis-je faussement étonnée.

- Tu reprends les cours quand ? Demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Demain.

- On se verra peut-être, alors...

Je lui souris.

Je crois que je ne me lasserais pas de le regarder. Il est vraiment magnifique.

**...**

Je m'éveille en sursaut, assourdie par le réveil. Je suis fatiguée, mes paupières sont lourdes. Les souvenirs de la veille se remettent doucement en place : nous avions continué à discuter tranquillement, et j'avais trouvé sa discussion tellement agréable que cela m'avait étonné. Puis il avait payé, m'avait raccompagnée à pied, constatant comme j'avais le transplanage en horreur, et puis... il était reparti ? Non... je n'en avais pas l'impression. J'avais un peu forcé sur le saké, et ma mémoire me jouait des tours.

Vive, je me relève, et balaye ma chambre du regard.

Personne. Ouf. Soupirant de soulagement, je me lève, prends une douche rapide, m'habille et jette un œil sur le réveil. Sept heures trente. J'allai avaler mon petit déjeuner en vitesse et courir en priant pour le train soit en retard et me suicider si je ne l'avais pas.

Il fallait _vraiment_ que je passe ce foutu permis de transplanage.

Je m'approche du frigidaire, et, intriguée, remarque un petit morceau de parchemin.

_"Salut !_

_C'était sympa hier. _Très _sympa. Désolé, j'ai dû partir tôt, je commençais à sept heures et demie. A tout à l'heure !_

_David."_

Les souvenirs me reviennent en masse.

Et re-merde.

**...**

L'avantage, après le petit mot, c'est que je n'avais plus faim, résultat, j'ai eu mon train sans problèmes. C'est un train spécial : le Runic Academy Express, qui partait environ toutes les heures, pour la seule école de Runes de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

Le désavantage, c'est que là, maintenant, une plume à la main, penchée sur mes notes, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon cours d'histoire des runes et sur ce que raconte la vieille Mme Ginger.

- Molly ? Ça va ? Ton stage t'a fatiguée à ce point ?

- Hein ?

Mon binôme, Katrina m'adresse un regard surpris. Moi, la passionnée, moi la buveuse de mots, dès qu'il s'agissait de signes cabalistiques, moi, Molly Weasley, je semblais distraite par _autre chose_ que le cours ?

- Oh... non, je me suis juste couchée un peu tard.

- _Oh_.

Elle me lance un regard suggestif et je retourne à mes notes.

_"Les runes ont pu être traduite grâce à_... Merde, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je vais sûrement le voir tout à l'heure... _par John Bridge_... Comment prétendre être amis alors que ça fait deux fois que... _De par la suite, cette discipline s'est imposée comme_... Amitié améliorée ? Je ne crois pas à cette connerie_... c'est pourquoi nous allons_... Être ensemble ? Je ne peux pas. Ni lui ni moi. Pour des raisons différentes, mais c'est impossible... _alors, de ce fait, nous pouvons constater que_... Merde merde merde."

- Merci à tous pour votre attention. A vendredi.

Je plie bagage et fuis la pièce avant d'être coincée par Katrina. Je ne veux pas avoir à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

**...**

Par une chance inouïe, je ne l'ai pas aperçu durant le temps de midi. Mais comme cela ne pouvait durer, il faut qu'il soit devant moi, maintenant, alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il ne pouvait plus venir.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dis-je, fatiguée de ces non-dits.

Il faut que tout ça soit clair, sinon, je vais vite devenir invivable.

- De quoi ?

A mon regard noir, il semble comprendre qu'il ne faut pas jouer à cela avec moi.

- Et bien, que peut-on dire ? Nous sommes tous les deux seuls, nous aimons les interdits, on s'entend plutôt bien... disons que cela devait arriver.

- Génial. Et maintenant ? On ne peut pas être ensemble, et tu le sais.

Il hoche la tête.

- Soyons amis. Et... plus lorsque la solitude est trop forte.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ni quoi faire. Alors j'acquiesce, parce qu'il a raison, que je sais être seule et en manque de chaleur humaine. Et parce que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais renoncer à le voir complètement. Je n'en ai pas envie pour le moment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il disparaît que je réalise ce que je viens d'accepter.

Je n'avais pas dit être contre l'amitié améliorée ?

**...**

Cela faisait deux semaines que David et moi étions embourbés dans cette relation étrange. Mais nous n'avions pas recouché ensemble ce qui, très franchement, me rassurait et me mettait plus à l'aise. Pas que cela me gêne, mais j'avais tendance à un peu trop le désirer pour mon propre bien. Zabini m'était quasiment devenu essentiel, remplaçant à la fois Keith dans son rôle de meilleur ami, et Tom dans son rôle d'amant. J'avais pris un peu de distance par rapport à Tom et sa trahison, mais la blessure ne se refermait pas.

Je la sens encore, comme une cicatrice barrant mon cœur. Quelle ironie.

- On se fait un autre bar ce soir ?

- Celui sur la douzième avenue ?

- Ok.

Nous pouvions parler des runes pendant des heures, parler de tout en fait. Jamais je ne me suis entendue si bien avec quelqu'un. Avec Keith, cela avait toujours été étrange, presque malsain : il me donnait tout, je ne lui rendais rien. C'était pour cela que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir d'être parti ainsi, et de n'être jamais revenu depuis.

- Bon, bah, à ce soir !

Un sage bisou sur le joue, et il disparaît.

Je me sens à la fois plus légère et à la fois plus lourde.

Je m'attache trop à David, et cela me fait peur.

**...**

- On n'a jamais vraiment parlé de Keith.

- On n'a jamais parlé de toi non plus.

- C'est vrai. Finalement, on n'a jamais parlé de nous. Vraiment.

- Tu veux qu'on le fasse ?

- Pourquoi pas. Des amis le feraient, non ?

- Oui...

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cela, mais je crois avoir besoin de me confier, au fond. Alors pourquoi pas.

- Qui commence ?

Toi.

- Comme tu veux, lui dis-je.

- Bon, j'ai compris, je commence, capitule-t-il.

- Ta dernière petite amie en date ?

- C'était une amie de Scorpius. Il me l'avait présenté au bal de Noël, répondit-il immédiatement.

- Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- La vache, ça remonte à loin...

J'étais surprise.

- C'est vrai... Bon, à moi ! Ton premier baiser ?

- Hum... je ne m'en souviens même pas, tellement c'était un mec insignifiant.

Je suis dure, mais c'est vrai...

- Bon, alors le premier vrai baiser.

Je me tais. C'est Tom. Bien sûr que c'est Tom. Il est le seul et unique j'aie jamais aimé dans ma vie. Tom. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais penser à lui ne me fait pas le même effet que d'habitude. Je me sens... indifférente. Je réalise que je me fiche de ce type, de sa connerie et de ses actes.

Je souris.

- Tom.

- Tom ?

Il y a deux semaines, je me serais fermée comme une huître. Là, je savoure juste le fait de pouvoir en parler sans sentir ma gorge qui se serre, mon estomac qui se contracte et sans avoir envie de vomir. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je me sens bien.

- Tom, c'est mon ex.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il m'a trompée.

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Je le vois dans ses yeux.

- Désolé.

- T'inquiète. J'ai fini par m'y faire.

... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai prononcé ces mots.

- Il n'a pas su comprendre qu'il avait la plus merveilleuse des filles à ses côtés. C'était juste un imbécile.

- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire est si niais qu'on dirait que tu l'as repris d'un film romantique ?

Il pouffe et je le rejoins dans son hilarité. Rire, c'est un peu notre manière à nous de passer les moments gênants.

- Bon, à moi, à moi, dis-je toute empressée. Hum... comment es-tu devenu ami avec Malefoy ?

Il semble chercher ses mots. C'est inhabituel.

- Nos familles sont assez proches, et nous nous sommes rencontrés touts petits. On est vite devenus amis.

Ah. Quand il parlait de familles, il parlait de Pansy Parkinson.

- Tu sais, David, il va falloir lever le tabou.

- Quoi ?

- Le tabou de ta mère.

Il se renfrogna. Détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas le droit.

- Hey, regarde-moi ! Je sais que mon père... je sais. Seulement je ne suis pas lui, tu l'as dit toi-même !

Je toussote, me remémorant les conditions dans lesquelles il l'avait fait.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, ais-je rajouté.

Nous échangeons un regard qui semble le décider.

- Je sais, soupire-t-il. Seulement... ça me fait mal d'en parler, et je n'arrive pas à oublier sa voix, la voix qu'il avait ce jour là lorsqu'il a annoncé la sentence du jury. _"Condamnée à trente ans de prison_". Les images sont toujours là... quand je les ai vus... vus prendre les fers et l'enchaîner, avant de l'emmener. Mon père me retenait, je voulais la rejoindre... il me retenait et je hurlais. Ils m'ont enlevé ma mère ! Et c'est _ton_ père qui en est responsable.

Je baisse les yeux, coupable.

- Mais tu as raison. Tu n'es pas ton père. Pourtant... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de transférer un peu de cette haine sur toi. Je suis... désolé.

- Je... comprends.

Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre en fait, mais une chose est sûre : je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

- Je suis ridicule, hein ? Vingt-trois ans, et je n'ai pas pardonné à celui qui enfermé ma mère alors qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire...

- Vingt-et-un, et je ne lui ai pas pardonné d'avoir été un père imparfait.

- On est vraiment deux imbéciles...

- M'en parle pas...

Et nous nous sommes mis à rire. Comme à chaque fois.

**...**

Cette histoire prenait trop d'ampleur. Beaucoup trop.  
Le cœur battant, le souffle court, je crois que je fais une crise d'angoisse.

Hier soir, nous avions cédé à la tentation. Le désir était refoulé depuis si longtemps que cela m'avait surprise de ne pas avoir craqué plus tôt. En soi, cela n'avait rien de particulièrement important, après tout, c'était ce qui était prévu, non ?

Le problème, c'est que nous n'avions pas fait que _ça_. Ce que j'avais vu dans ses yeux, ressenti dans ses gestes, et ce que j'y avais répondu... non, la manière dont j'y avais répondu... avec toute cette tendresse...

Merde.

Nous avions fait l'amour. Et ça n'avait jamais été dans le contrat.

Quand je me suis réveillée, il avait disparu. Pas de mot, cette fois. Rien. Il avait pris peur et s'était enfui.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mais je ne peux que le comprendre. J'attrape un sachet en carton et commence à y respirer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais de l'hyperventilation... je panique pour un rien.

Assise sur le carrelage de ma cuisine, la tête dans un sac qui se gonfle et se dégonfle au rythme de mon souffle saccadé, je dois offrir un bien pitoyable spectacle.

Dois-je applaudir ma chance, alors, de n'avoir aucun spectateur ?

**...**

Je me demande pourquoi tout dans ma vie va toujours de travers. Je me demande ce qu'il nous a pris d'ainsi jouer avec le feu. Je me demande pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse du seul être que je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer parce que je savais que cela ne nous mènerait nulle part.

Est-ce parce que j'aime le danger ? Parce que j'aime me blesser ? Parce que la souffrance est ma manière de réaliser que j'existe ?

David est parti. Il a quitté l'Angleterre. Il a transplané. Il s'est enfui loin de moi.

Scorpius sait où il s'est réfugié, même s'il a prétendu le contraire. Le regard qu'il m'a jeté me l'a fait comprendre.

Je n'en peux plus de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si j'étais juste une pétasse qui se fout de la vie des autres et n'accorde pas plus d'intérêt à l'amour qu'à un insecte que l'on écrase. J'en ai marre d'être provocante et de ne rien récolter de plus que le regard des vieilles, outrées par ma façon de m'habiller. Je suis exténuée de m'opposer à mon père, alors que j'ai maintenant vingt-et-un ans. Ne suis-je pas capable de mener ma vie comme je l'entends désormais ? N'ai-je pas passé l'âge de l'adolescence ?  
L'âge de croire que la liberté, c'est juste se moquer des règles et les mettre de côté ?

**...**

Molly II Weasley. C'est laid comme nom. C'est faux. C'est vieux, comme le monde. Et stupide, comme un conte pour enfant.

Molly II Weasley. C'est un nom de fille perdue. De fille seule. De fille abandonnée.

Molly II Weasley, c'est cette fille, là, qui se relève, les yeux brûlants de rage et de cette lueur indéfinissable.

De la détermination ? Ou bien enfin un peu de courage ?

**...**

Je ne le laisserai pas filer à cause de mon père. Je me fiche de lui, après tout. De lui et de ses actes passés. Je ne suis pas Percy Weasley. Je_ ne suis pas Percy Weasley_. Ces mots sont encore gravés en moi comme des runes inscrites sur du marbre. J'avais cru ne pas être de ces filles qui courent après l'amour, cru être de ces filles qui savent oublier. J'avais tort. Et j'allais prouver que je n'étais pas comme ces héroïnes de tragédies qui s'enferment dans le pathétique, même si j'avais mon côté guimauve.

Je me lève. Et j'attrape mes clés, mon sac et mon manteau.

Il est temps que j'obtienne ce foutu permis de transplaner.

Cela fait trop longtemps que je suis enfermée dans cette cage de fer.

**... **

Molly II Weasley, c'est le nom d'une fille qui cherche à rester à la surface. Qui refuse de se laisser emporter par le courant.

Molly II Weasley, c'est un nom comme les autres, peut-être un peu moins mélodieux et un peu plus ridicule.

Mais Molly II Weasley, c'est mon nom à moi.

* * *

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur: **__Cet OS me tenait à cœur. Je voulais absolument que Lucy et Molly offrent toutes les deux une vision différente de leur moyen de parvenir à une sorte de liberté. Je tenais à ce que toutes deux échappent à l'emprise d'un Percy différent (parce que Molly est née à la mauvaise période, elle a beaucoup plus souffert que Lucy du caractère de Percy et de sa déprime post-mort-de-Fred). Je voulais aussi une histoire d'amour pas vraiment impossible, mais qui semble l'être, pour montrer qu'en fait, elle a aussi un caractère qui fait qu'elle aime se mettre dans des situations impossibles, enfin... "aime" se mettre dans ses situations impossible =) J'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie... Un jour j'aurais peut-être l'inspiration pour un AudreyXPercy... Le personnage d'Audrey que j'ai commencé à un peu construire dans mes deux OS commence à m'intriguer... _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu donc.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en cliquant sur le petit bouton veeert =)_

_**EDIT :** Merci pà Accio-fics, Zazaone, et j'ai refait une petite correction, deux trois trucs étaient incorrects. Je voulais aussi encore remercier tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ici et ailleurs, je sais que je ne le fais pas assez souvent sur mes OS... alors voilà. Merci de me lire et de poster des reviews !  
_


End file.
